The New Dawn
by amberleaf4273
Summary: " The brilliance of fire have to burn again, but with the help raging storms to help defeat the ember storm. A new time has begun...
1. Chapter 1

(I only did one clan to save time, but you don't really need the other clans. If there is, then i'll tell you in the passage.)

CloudClan- the clan with wind in their fur

Leader: Foxstar- black she-cat with ginger tips

Deputy: Sliverwind- beautiful silver she-cat

Medecine Cat: Thurshwing- sandy colored tom (brother of Mouseflight)

Warriors: Mudskip- pretty dusky brown she-cat

Vaporfang- dark brown tabby tom with unusual long fangs

Blackberry- black tom with cream flecks

Ivystep- black and white tom

apprentice; Applepaw (mottled brown tom)

Brackenrain- pretty dusky brown and silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cinderclaw- dark gray tom with a white belly

Skyflame- ginger and gray tom

apprentice; Rosepaw(tortoiseshell she-cat)

Silencebelly- brown tom with a black belly

Maplefang- tortoiseshell tom

Larkwind- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Wengewood- dark brown tom with dark amber eyes

Goldentail- magnificent gold tom with a white tail

Whispherwind- cream she-cat with brown flecks (sister of Tanglethorn)

Queens: Tanglethorn- cream she-cat with messy black stripes

Kits: Blazekit- dark ginger tom

Ragingkit- dark gray she-cat

Umberkit- gray and ginger tom

Elders: Twistedfoot- brown tom with a twisted foot, retired early due to injury

Mouseflight- thick pelted pale ginger she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

Prolouge:

Thrushwing carefully sorted the herbs to one side. " Catmint, borage, daisy leaves..." he muttered to himself. His mentor, Spottedberry, had died a while ago and now he was on his own. Suddenly, a gasp from behind made him turn around. " It's Tanglethorn!" Whispherwind gasped, her eyes wide for her sister," She's kitting!"

Thrushwing's fur prickled, but he got the herbs and rushed to the nursery. Tanglethorn lay by her side, her mate pacing back and force. He could almost feel the pain Tanglethorn was going. Putting his paw gently on her belly, he could feel three frail but steady heartbeats.

"You could do it," Thrushwing encouraged, but she could tell Tanglethorn was exhausted. Oh, Starclan, please don't let this go wrong! Just then a kit slitered out. It let out a high-pitched wail and scrambled for milk. Two more came out and Tanglethorn collasped with tiredness.

"Are they okay?" she asked. Thrushwing nodded whilt nipping each sacs. "They'll be strong warriors." Her mate purred and started to nuzzle her. Leaving them in peace, Thrushwing gazed up into the night sky. Everything is so peaceful. Suddenly, a blazing star went across the sky and Thrushwing gasped. He was standing in a whirl of fighting cats. That was when he heard...

The brillance of fire has to burn again,

but with the help of the raging stars

to help defeat the ember sky.

A new time has begun...

Then everything went back to normal, leaving Thrushwing chilled to the bones. Oh Starclan, what horror lay in wait for Thunderclan, his precious clan...

**Please review! It really helps. :D Also I need to get more cats so if you can do a OC for me that will be great. Thanks!**

**Format:**

**Cat:**

**Description:**

**Clan (the other clans are Mudclan, PondClan, and Earthclan):**

**Unique fact (optional):**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1:

**Ragingkit's POV**

" Now remember to stand tall and be brave," Tanglethorn purred," everyone will be looking at you, so you don't want to make a fool of yourself." Ragingkit nodded, her mind filled with thoughts. _What if I get something wrong or I trip? _She sneaked a peek at her brothers. Blazekit's blue eye shined, while Emberkit held his head tall. _Aren't they even a little scared? _She looked at her dark gray fur. It was messy and rumpled. She looked at Blazekit's ginger fur. It was glossy and groomed. Why is my fur so messy!, she wailed to herself. Today, it was her first day out of the nursery and she was really scared.

"Are you ready?" Tanglethorn asked, who was standing by the entrance of the nursery. Ragingkit gulped. She could hear the exciting mews and purrs outside.

" I was ready the day I was born," Blazekit squeaked, while Emberkit rolled his dark eyes.

"Then let's go," Tanglethorn purred, brushing aside the brambles and going outside. Blinding lights glared down at Ragingkit, and she had to squint to look. Taking a deep breathe, she followed her brothers outside.

**Emberkit's POV **

Emberkit scrampled outside and halted. The camp was bigger than he imagined. A group of cats made cooing noises and he heard the cats purr. Emberkit fluffed out his fur angrily. _He was a warrior not a kittypet! _A fallen tree was layed across the camp while dens dotted every side. This is our camp! He had imagined it to be more bigger and fericer! This one seemed so small. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his sister head ducked down in embarrsement. _Stupid, mousebrain_, he thought as he puffed out his chest, _why was she always that shy?_

A tortoiseshell she-cat came up and purred," Hello, my name is Rosepaw. I'm going to be a warrior. What's your name?" Her eye's shined with pleasure.

Emberkit snorted and thought, _another mousebrain_, but he replyed," Emberkit." Rosepaw nodded then raced off to somewhere else. _Finally! _

Just then, a huge brown tabby came up and growled," What are you doing? Get out of my way!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Blazekit's POV**

_This is great_, Blazekit thought, _I love being in the center of attention_. He peeked at Ragingkit, who was ducking her head, and amusement spread across him. Her sister was always so funny. Then he peeked at his brother. A dark brown tabby loomed over him. Oh no, he thought, no one messes with my brother. Umberkit had shrined back, his gray and ginger tom fluffed out. Fluffing out his dark ginger tom, he bounded across the clearing to his brother.

But before he could reach Umberkit, a handsome ginger and gray tom bounded up, snarling.

" Stop that right now, Twistedfoot. Just because you retired early doesn't mean you terrify kits!" Skyflame hissed, while butting Umberkit behind him. Blazekit's chest swelled with pride, his father was so brave! But Umberkit looked annoyed. He shrugged; maybe they were enjoying it, thought confusion still lagged at him.

"Hey, Ragingkit! Let's go see our father," Blazekit called. Ragingkit's face flashed with relief and they bounded over to Skyflame just in time to hear them arguing.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

Umberkit ignored him and snarled, a look of fury in his eyes. " I could have defended myself. I didn't need your help!"

Skyflame purred and nuzzled Umberkit. " You'll be a great warrior someday,"

Blazekit heard Umberkit mutter," Not someday, _today_!" .

Blazekit rolled his eyes, _typical Umberkit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2**

**Ragingkit's POV**

Dawn slowly slithered into the crowded nursery, even though there was only one queen. It felt like the whole clan was in here. Blazekit shifted and mumbled to himself," Why is it so hot?" Beside she heard Umberkit snort, but Ragingkit knew his pain. It was the hottest newleaf they had ever experienced. Both Ragingkit's and Blazekit's thick pelt wasn't helping, though Umberkit was lucky to have short fur. _I fell like my body is on fire_, she thought. Just then, it suddenly became cold and chilly. Ragingkit blinked and looked at Blazekit.

" Are you hot?" she asked.

" Like I'm not," Blazekit snapped.

Umberkit snorted," Stop acting like a kit."

Blazekit blinked," but we still are a kit!

Umberkit hissed in annoyance and turned around. But Ragingkit wasn't paying attention. The only thing she noticed was how hot she suddenly became again. _What's wrong with me?_ She longed to ask, but she knew that everyone would think that she was a mouse-brain. Ragingkit shook her head; she was being a mousebrain right now!

But before she could say anything, Tanglethorn lifted her head annoying. " Go to sleep right now. You may not want to sleep, but some cats still want to get some sleep!" Ragingkit signed, her mother was getting more and more sleepily than usual.

As she snuggled into her mother's warm fur again, her thought was filled with a strange sensation. _What's wrong with me?_

**So another chapter done. Read, review, and love it!**

**- Amberleaf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 3**

**Umberkit's POV**

Umberkit bit into the delicious mouse and favored it for a second. He was starving right now and he couldn't wait another minute. Beside him, Ragingkit and Blazekit was sharing a thrush.

" Kits… always taking the fresh-kill first. Don't they know how to share?" a cat murmured from above her. Umberkit lifted his head to see Twistedfoot standing on top of him. It was Twistedfoot, the cat who was mean to him.

" We're hungry!" Umberkit mewed importantly, then narrowed his eyes," besides aren't you a warrior? You can hunt. Oh yeah, I forgot, your foot is useless," Umberkit smirked, emphasizing on the word 'useless'. Twistedfoot growled, his fur was staring to bristle. Umberkit glared back at him, forgetting about his mouse. He slid out his thin sharp claws. _Ughh! When are my claws going to grow? _He thought as he stood there with his claws out. Ragingkit and Blazekit's eyes widen. He could feel their amazement and fear inside him like he was Blazekit. _Well, I wish I were Blazekit. Everyone loves him. Nobody even pays attention to me! _

Shaking his fur, he looked back at Twistedfoot, whose fur was bristling and his fur was drawn back into a snarl. Umberkit could feel his littermates staring at him in shock. _This is what a warriors do_, Umberkit thought trumputiely.

" Umberkit!" a voice cried from behind. " What in the world are you doing? Stop it right now!"

Umberkit whirled around to see his mother advancing on her, her cream fur bristling with pure anger. Her eyes were blazing with fury. Ragingkit whimpered and shrinked behind Blazekit, who wrapped around her. _Oh great, this is just great!_

**Ragingkit's POV**

Ragingkit looked up at their mother, whose tail was slashing with anger. She had never seen her mother this angry and Ragingkit was scared. She snuggled closer into Blazekit who pulled her tighter in.

" Do you think Umberkit will get in trouble? He did break the warrior code," Ragingkit asked.

" I don't think so. Tanglethorn won't be that mean." Blazekit whispered back though his eyes were dark with worry. Ragingkit gulped, _this was going to be bad._

"What were you doing?" Tanglethorn hissed. Umberkit shrugged causally. _He didn't even bother to look ashamed! _

" Finally, someone who knows some sense!" Twistedfoot muttered then stalked away.

" Did you know what you just did?" Tanglethorn asked for a thousand times. Umberkit shrugged again. Ragingkit stared desperately at her brother. _Just tell the truth. You'll only make it more worse for yourself._ But Umberkit just stared ahead.

" You just broke the warrior code!" Tanglethorn spat. Ragingkit stared up fearfully, she could feel Blazekit trembling. When their mother got angry, she was really scary. But Umberkit just lazily glanced up at her mother, which made Tanglethorn even angrier. Just then , their father came up. " What's happening?" he asked, licking Tanglethorn.

" My son of mine just broke the warrior code!" she snarled. Ragingkit looked down at her paws. She knew she should be defending her littermates, but she also knew what Umberkit did and it wasn't right. A nose touched her ear and she looked up to see Blazekit. " Don't be scared," Blazekit assured her. Ragingkit nodded, feeling more comforted.

" That's not possible," Skyflame contuined," Are you sure it was Umberkit?"

Umberkit smiled mischief up at their father. Ragingkit shivered. She didn't like Umberkit's look. It was like he was evil or something.

Tanglethorn nodded. " I am sure. I saw him with my own eyes. I was watching them so they won't go into trouble. Besides, Ragingkit and Blazekit was there, too. Tell your father." Tanglethorn explained, while sweeping her tail toward Ragingkit.

Ragingkit nodded, not daring to meet Umberkit's eyes. Blazekit nodded, too.

Skyflame signed, then looked down at Umberkit. " We'll go see the leader. He'll decide on this," Skyflame explained. Umberkit snarled and scraped the floor.

_This is going to be bad_, she thought as they made their way into the leader's den.

**Blazekit's POV**

Mouse-brained Umberkit, he thought angrily. If he hadn't gotten into trouble, they wouldn't be doing this anyway. They would be happily playing instead of being scolded. Umberkit and Tanglethorn were both furious while Skyflame looked defeated. Ragingkit looked afraid and was slightly trembling. His brother was so stupid. Couldn't he just admit what he had done?

As they went inside the leader's den, the air turned cooler and darker. A shadow was sitting back in the corner of the den. When they went in, the shadow lifted his head. Blazekit blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the gloominess.

"What happened?" a deep voice boomed. A cat emerged from the darkness. Its black fur was rippling on her muscle. Her bright green eyes gleamed in the dark. She turned her head to look at Blazekit, who caught his breath. He wanted to be that magnificent when he became older. He wanted to be the clan leader. _Blazestar,_ he thought, liking the feeling his name had a twist in it. Beside him, he heard Ragingkit gasp. She's probably thinking about being leader, too. Well, I love you, but you can't be leader. Maybe you can be my deputy. Before he can continue on, Foxstar spoke.

" What happened?" she asked. Tanglethorn looked down at Umberkit, who looked bored and told her about everything; from eating to Twistedfoot.

" Even Ragingkit and Blazekit saw it, right?" Tangkethorn asked him. Ragingkit nodded, while agreed, too. Skyflame signed and looked down at his paws.

" So did you break the warrior code?" Foxstar asked, looking down at Umberkit.

Umberkit casually shrugged his shoulder.

" Well, since we don't know any prove, we'll let it pass," Foxstar mewed, which made Tanglethorn hiss. " But next time don't do anything like that again or you will be punished. Do you understand?" Foxstar told Umberkit in a stern voice. Umberkit nooded, though he didn't look sorry. Skfame signed with relief and wrapped himself around Umberkit,w ho purred. But it didn't sound nice. In fact, it sounded menacing.

**Sorry my chapter came out late and my other chapters were so short. Anyway, please read and review. And also enjoy it!**

**-Amberleaf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brightcloud0915- thanks for the review**

**Silverclaw- I agree, Blazestar is a nice name.**

**So Let's get on with the story…**

**Chapter 4**

**Ragingkit's POV**

_It's really time! Finally, I can start training._ Ragingkit looked up at the clan leader and she suddenly became nervous. _Is my pelt okay? What if I trip? What if I do the wrong thing? _She peeked at her brothers. Once again, they looked excited and un-nervous. It reminded her of the first day out of the nursery again. But she straightened her back and puffed out her chest. Today would be the only day she has to get this right and she didn't want to mess it up. A small purr came from behind and she looked behind to see her parents almost exploding of pride. They had spent the whole morning grooming her and now she felt like a half drowned Lakeclan cat.

" Today, we have three new apprentice with us, Umberkit, Ragingkit, and Blazekit, please come up," Foxstar announced, her voice ringing clearly through the camp. Ragingkit took in a deep breath and then trotted up with confidence. She fell in line behind Blazekit whose fur was quivering with excitement. Foxstar bounded down and touched Blazekit's nose. " Blazekit, from now on you shall be known as Blazepaw. Your mentor will be Wengewood. He is a brave and strong cat and I am sure he will pass the skills to you," Foxstar explained as she pleasantly looked at Blazepaw. Wengewood padded up with his head held high and his chest puffed out. _He's a good warrior. He'll make a good warrior,_ Ragingkit thought to herself though she wished she had gotten Wengewood. Blazepaw padded up and touched his nose to his mentor's nose, and then they padded off to the side and settled down.

Foxstar nodded with approval and then padded up to Ragingkit. She was trembling with excitement and she couldn't wait to see who her mentor would be._ I hope I get a good one. _" From now on, you shall be known as Ragingpaw," Foxstar called," your mentor will be Ivystep. He is a great warrior and I am sure he will be a great mentor to you." Ragingpaw looked at the black and white tom padding up to her. She could see the muscles rippling in his muscles. Ragingpaw smiled happily, she was happy with her mentor. Touching her nose to his, Ragingpaw padded to the side and sat next to Blazepaw who gave a delighted purr.

Foxstar then moved on to Umberkit. " From now on, you shall be known as Umberpaw. Your mentor will be…" Foxstar paused and scanned the crowd. Her face was in a thoughtful expression. Ragingpaw looked around, trying to decide who would be a good mentor to Umberpaw. No cat came in mind. She looked up again when Foxstar started speaking.

" Yout mentor will be Brackenrain. She is a gentle and caring warrior and I am sure she will pass on what Maplefang taught her to you" Foxstar announced, a warm glow was in her eyes. The surprised she-cat bounded up and touched Umberpaw's nose. But then Umberpaw dodged it and glared accusable at Foxstar. Ragingpaw blinked for a moment, too shocked to do anything. _Why was Umberpaw stirring up trouble? _An angry hiss from behind was heard and Ragingpaw looked behind to see her mother furious. Their father, Skyflame, was scuffling the paws with embarrassment. Ragingpaw looked up again. Blazepaw narrowed his eyes.

" What do you mean?" Foxstar asked, narrowing her eyes, too.

Umberpaw lifted his chin and hissed," Well, Ragingpaw and Blazepaw both got better mentor than me." Umberpaw looked at Brackenrain scornfully, who blinked hurtfully. " I get a bad mentor who should be in the elders den." Ragingpaw and the rest of the clan gasped. She expected Foxstar to be slashing with anger, but she only replied calmly.

" Do you know why I gave Brackenrain your mentor?" Foxstar asked. Umberpaw narrowed his eyes and shook his head. " I could tell you are going to be a brave and fearless warrior, but you need to be taught for some manners. You also need to know some more about the warrior code," Foxstar explained," And Brackenrain is the perfect cat to do it." Foxstar finished with look of approval at Brackenrain, who glowed with pride.

Umberpaw muttered something, but he touched Brackenrain's nose disdainfully. The she-cat smiled though Ragingpaw could tell she was still hurt. Ragingpaw signed, she loved her brother, but she didn't like him that mean.

" And for your punishment, you will be confined in the camp for a moon until you learn some manners," Foxstar sternly mewed. Ragingpaw heard Umberpaw grumble something, but she couldn't make it out. She stopped when the clan started to yowl their names. Ragingpaw's chest puffed with pride and she turned around to hear Tanglethorn behind her.

" Congratulations," Tanglethorn purred while nuzzling her, though she cast a disapproving glance at Umberpaw. Ragingpaw followed her gaze and she saw something that chilled her to the bones. His gaze was evil…

…

Ragingpaw opened her mouth into a huge yawn and she sinked into the soft moss of her nest. She was kinda disappointed of today's training. She hasn't been able to explore the territory, except for getting water for the queens and elders. She still remembered how Ivystep had told her how to soak the moss. _" Remember to dip the moss way inside the water…" _his voice came floating into her head again. _I'm training to be a warrior, not a medicine cat!_ Beside him, Blazepaw and Umberpaw was sleeping soundly. Closing her eyes, she quickly fell asleep, too.

It didn't even fell like a minute, but she waked up again. But this time, she was somewhere unfamiliar. Tall trees brushed the sky and wind gently ruffled Ragingpaw's fur. The air was filled with the scent of prey. A fern bush rustled and Ragingpaw spun around, her hackles rising. A dark ginger tom came out, with a puzzled face.

" Blazepaw!" Ragingpaw called in delight and confusion.

The dark ginger tom's face lit up with recognition. " I thought I scented you," Blazepaw purred, while nuzzling her.

" Is Umberpaw here?" Ragingpaw asked. Blazepaw sniffed the air then shook his head.

" You are right. Welcome to Starclan," a deep voice purred as he stepped out. Ragingpaw and Blazepaw spun around and she gaped at him at shock. The tom was just like Blazepaw's pelt. She glanced at Blazepaw who looked just as shocked.

" My name is Firestar and I was leader many many generations when ThunderClan still existed," Firestar explained. Ragingpaw contuined looking at him with troubled eyes. Blazepaw was starting to speak, but Firestar cut him off with a stern glance. Blazepaw clamped his tail over his mouth.

Firestar beckoned them to follow and he led them to a pool. " Look into it," he explained. Ragingpaw hesitated for a moment; she wondered what she'll see. When a tail brushed her, she bent down and looked into the pool. The minute she looked inside, she was pulled into a swirling image: of battles, oh so many battles. Blood filled the clan and cats laid in piles, each one stinking of a rotting scent. Gasping, she pulled back just in time to hear Blazepaw gasp, too. Ragingpaw stared at Firestar with terrified eyes. _What's going to happen? _Firestar glanced back at them with sad eyes. " A terrible time is coming," Firestar explained. He paused for a moment and memories came back to his eyes. " I once had a prophecy that said ' Fire will save the clans.' Now it is time to complete this prophecy. The brilliance of fire has to burn again, but with the help of raging storms to help defeat the umber storms," Firestar told them with such intensity that she almost got knocked off her paws. " A new time has begun…"

**So here's another chapter done. Please, please review when you finish it. Also since they're wasn't much fighting in this story, the next chapter is going to be more actionly. So please read and review. Also, can you check out my other stories?**

**-amberleaf**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now let's get with the story…**

**Chapter 5**

**Umberpaw POV**

_Why do my littermates get the better mentors?_ Umberpaw thought as he bit down on his fat piece of mouse. _I get the weakest mentor ever in clan history._ _I don't even think she knows how to teach, much less be a mentor._ _She's so weak and she doesn't even like to fight. Fighting was Umberpaw's life! Foxstar gave it to me to teach me manners. I'm never going to learn manners; _he bitterly bit down on another bite of the mouse. He looked at his littermates in disgust._ Of course, they're the better one so they got the better mentor. _He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear his own mentor pad up. Surprised, he dropped his fresh-kill that he was about to bite in. Brackenrain looked amused for a moment then got serious and mewed.

" Give this wad of moss to the queens and after you're done, you could get a piece of fresh-kill and give it to the elders," she commanded. Umberpaw signed and looked at his littermates.

" What about them?" he asked as he pointed to them. They were together and bent together meowing about something. _I need to figure it out later. _

Brackenrain stared at him mindfully. She pointed to the moss, which was dripping out water. " I am your mentor and you do what I tell you. They're mentor didn't assign jobs to them and it is not my fault and I will not interfere. So do your job right now," she commanded him with a stern glance. Umberpaw glared at her mentor who met her eyes calmly though he could see anger in her eyes. _Good_, he thought. After a moment of silence, she threatened," Or I'll tell Foxstar to give another moon of suspension for you?"

Umberpaw was about to meow something back then thought, _then I'll never learn anything. How could I be warrior if I don't know anything? _Defeated, he bent down to pick up the moss, though he was not happy about it. He sensed happiness sparkling out her pelt and Umberpaw bit back a retort. _I'm not doing it for you_, he snarled to himself. Picking the moss up, he turned around and was about to go when he heard a cry.

" Help! Shadowclan is attacking!" Rosepaw yowled. Forgetting everything, he whipped around and dropped the moss. He ran to the entrance with his mentor following close behind. _Those fox-hearted cats, how dare they attack the camp! _His littermates followed him, too, they're eyes wide with shock. He stopped besides his father who was listening to Rosepaw explains. Rosepaw was battered and she was panting for air.

" …and then the Shadowclan cats jumped on us without warning. We could have beaten them off, but there was too much cats on their side. Larkwind, Whisperwind, and Goldentail are being beaten," she finally finished after a while. The crowd of cats around her was already yowling in fury. Some looked like they were going to burst out the camp right this minute. Umberpaw sank his claws into the ground and imagined Shadowclan cats under him, blood pooling out of their bodies. Foxstar silenced the camp and then nodded to Rosepaw.

" Great job coming back so fast. We would have not known any of this if you didn't warn us," she phrased Rosepaw first who beamed in pride. Umberpaw scratched the ground. _Hurry up and get to the point. _Foxstar then looked at them with a stern glance.

" For moons, ShadowClan has been at unease with us. Now it's time to change it," she announced, which was followed up with yowls of approval. Umberpaw squirmed in impatience. He could already feel the ShadowClan cats under his claws. Foxstar glanced at her clan then instructed," The cats that are coming with Rosepaw are Blackberry, Ivystep, Silencebelly, Maplefang, Cinderclaw, and Ivystep. The rest of you guys will stay with Wengewood to guard the camp." Then she bounded down and joined the group of cats and they silently streamed out. Umberpaw watched them go in disbelief. _How come he wasn't chosen?_ He was good at fighting. It wasn't like he was still a kit. Beside him, he felt his littermates shift. Turning around, he looked at Blazepaw who looked wistfully at the leaving cats. _Good, somebody those agree with me._ A sudden thought hit him. Smiling he padded up to his littermates.

" Come on!" Umberpaw whispered when he neared them. Blazepaw looked away from the leaving cats and stared at him like he was the dumbest cat in the world. Ragingpaw just looked at him like he was crazy.

" Come on, they're leaving!" he urged them then scrambled towards the dirt-place. He had already planned out the whole thing. He would follow them and join in the fight to scare off those mangy ShadowClan cats. Pride flowed through him just by thinking about it. Looking back, he saw his littermates still sitting there looking at him. Fustration and anger flowed through him. " Hurry up! They might be already done!" he yowled which caused a lot of cats to look at him, but he ignored them. But they contunied to sit there like a tree. Anger pulsed through him. " Fine!" he hissed," I'll go by myself." Storming out he sniffed the air and picked the trail of the group of cats. He followed as he hid along the way. As he got closer, he heard a sound crashing behind him. Bristling, he spun around to see Blazepaw and Ragingpaw's claws out.

" What are you guys doing her?" he growled as he turned back to the scent trail. They abandoned him and let him to do this on his own!

" Help you out, duh," Blazepaw replied, making it seem so obvious. Umberpaw rolled his eyes, though he didn't say anything. He whipped around and then contuined following the trail. Finally, he found the cats. They were already in battle. Foxstar was holding a orange tom down, but the orange tom was clawing her. Umberpaw's blood pounded with anticipation, even harder than her heart. Beside him, his littermates gulped. Umberpaw flashed out his claws and was about to jump when a dark brown tom jumped behind.

**Ragingpaw's POV**

" Watch out," she yowled. The brown tom snarled and jumped on Umberpaw who whimpered in pain.

" Let our brother go!" Blazepaw yowled, flinging himself against him. But the tom didn't even budge. Fear filled her. Even if there was three of them, the tom was a senior warrior. They would never beat him! A shriek filled the air. Ragingpaw snapped out of her thoughts and flunged herself beside Blazepaw, even if she was trembling with fear._ We should have never come! _Guilt flashed through her as she thought of abandoning her brother to die.

_But what if we all die together? _

**Oh yes, this is finally finished. I took forever on my stories because of my exams, but after school finished, I would be able to update more quickly. So, please read and review!**

**-amberleaf**


End file.
